Roh, Cinta, dan Kutukan
by Bunga Sharesputri
Summary: Roh merupakan jiwa orang yang sudah mati. Tak mungkin bisa menyentuh tanah dan hidup seperti manusia. Tapi, apakah kau pernah tahu tentang cerita roh yang dikutuk? Tidak? Kalau begitu, akan kuceritakan. Aku melihatnya tanpa sengaja. Dan tanpa sengaja juga, aku jatuh cinta padanya./"Apa… kau percaya?"/"Percaya apa?"/"Percaya dengan roh yang dikutuk?"/
1. Chapter 1 : Tersesat

**_Welcome!_**

 ** _Cinta, Roh, dan Kutukan by Bunga Sharesputri_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin (CHU) Koge Donbo_**

 ** _Warning : OOC, TYPO, Gaje, Alur yang mungkin kecepatan, dll_**

 ** _Don't like! Don't read!_**

 ** _Happy reading, minna!_**

Summary : _Roh merupakan jiwa orang yang sudah mati. Tak mungkin bisa menyentuh tanah dan hidup seperti manusia. Tapi, apakah kau pernah tahu tentang cerita roh yang dikutuk? Tidak? Kalau begitu, akan kuceritakan. Aku melihatnya tanpa sengaja. Dan tanpa sengaja juga, aku jatuh cinta padanya._

 **Chapter 1 : Tersesat**

 **Normal POV**

"Woy, Kazune! Kau yakin tidak salah jalan, nih?" Jin berteriak dengan kesal. Sudah dua jam mereka ber-lima jalan berputar-putar. Yah, Himeka Kujyo, Kazusa Kujyo, Kazune Kujyo, Michiru Nishikiori, dan Jin Kuga baru saja tersesat di hutan. Ralat, bukan baru saja, tapi dua jam yang lalu.

Kazune menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mana kutahu! Lewat jalan ini saja tidak pernah, bagaimana aku tahu jalan?" Himeka menunduk pasrah melihat jawaban Kazune yang ber-notabene sepupunya itu.

"Go-gomen, gara-gara aku, kita semua malah tersesat. Harusnya, harusnya aku tidak perlu membawa kalian semua kesini. Ja-jadi, kita bisa melanjutkan acara kemah kita. Tidak perlu terganggu dengan acara tersesat ini." Himeka berucap pelan dengan lirih.

"Sudahlah, Hime-chan! Jangan bersedih bergitu. Kita pasti bisa keluar dari hutan ini dan melanjutkan acara kemah kita~!" Michi berkata riang sambil menepuk pucuk rambut Himeka. Kazusa menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda ia setuju dengan Michi.

"Iya, Himeka-chan. Tenang saja," sambung Jin menenangkan Himeka. Himeka hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ta-tapi, ini sudah sore. Kalau keburu malam, gimana?" semuanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang berani menjawab. Karena pada dasarnya, mereka berbicara seperti itu hanya untuk menenangkan Himeka, bukan?

"Hn, lebih baik kita beristirahat dulu. Lelah juga berjalan dua jam tanpa henti. Dan, Himeka, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu. Kau itu tidak salah." Kazune langsung mendudukkan dirinya di akar pohon yang cukup besar. Semuanya mengikutinya, mencoba melemaskan otot kaki mereka yang terasa pegal.

"Ne, Himeka. Bunga seperti apa yang kau lihat? Bunga liar, ya?" tanya Kazusa sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Himeka mengangkat wajahnya. Sebuah senyuman terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

"Bunga yang indah. Sepertinya bukan bunga liar, bunga itu sengaja ditanam disana. Ada dua warna. Satunya warna kuning muda dan yang satu biru tua. Pokoknya, bunga itu cantik dan belum pernah aku lihat!" kata Himeka berubah ceria. Michi menatap Himeka.

"Tunggu! Sengaja ditanam? Kalau gitu, siapa dong yang nanam? Emangnya, di hutan lebat kayak gini ada orang, ya?"

Jduak!

"Ittai! Apa sih, Jin? Kau itu cari ribut, ya?"

"Kau itu bodoh, sih. Kata Himeka kan sepertinya! Mungkin bunganya cuma bunga liar biasa saja. Tapi, Himeka enggak pernah lihat!" Jin berucap dengan sangat kesal. "Bodohmu itu kelewatan, tahu!"

Ctak!

Urat kepala Michi muncul begitu saja mendengarnya. "Hei, kau itu enggak sadar diri, ya? Bukannya kau yang bodoh? lagipula aku tadi tidak dengar kalau Hime-chan ada bilang kata 'sepertinya'!"

"Dasar sembarangan! Kau yang bodoh!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Ka-"

Jduak!

"Kalian berdua sama bodohnya!" dengan kejamnya, Kazusa menjitak keras dua kepala berdosa berbeda warna rambut itu. Mungkin, kalau di anime tertentu, bakal ada asap tebal muncul dari kedua telinga gadis berbando kelinci tersebut.

"Huwaa! Sakit, Kazusa-chan~!" dengan nada yang bikin merinding, Jin mengadu pada gadis yang ber-notabene kekasihnya itu. Kazusa menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk dan langsung membuat jin mengkeret saat itu juga.

"Diam, kau! Bikin suasana gak enak, tahu!" Kazune menghela nafas melihat kelakuan adik kembarnya itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo lanjut jalan lagi. Nanti, keburu malam." Baru saja Kazune bangkit berdiri, Himeka langsung meloncat riang dan berlari ke satu arah.

"Himeka!" panggil Kazune. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat bunga itu! Aku melihatnya~! Aku benar-benar melihatnya!," ucap Himeka samar dari kejauhan. Ia nampak benar-benar senang.

"Ck, anak itu. Benar-benar bikin ribet saja," keluh Kazune.

"Sudahlah, Kujyo. Ayo ikuti dia," ajak Michi sebelum berlari kearah Himeka pergi.

"Hn."

Serentak, seluruhnya pergi mengikuti Himeka. Gadis beriris Hazel it uterus berlari dengan gambiranya. Sampai ia berhenti, semuanya tercengang.

Bunga. Puluhan, tidak. Itu bunga bewarna kuning dan biru yang Himeka ceritakan tadi dan berjumlah ratusan!

"Sugoi…" tanpa sadar, Kazusa bergumam. Bunga yang tak pernah ia lihat dan berwarna menarik sungguh membuatnya kagum.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa, bagaimana bisa bunga ini tumbuh di hutan lebat seperti ini? Ini benar-benar hebat…" ucap Michi kagum, sekagum Kazusa. Jin tanpa berkata apa-apa, langsung menyeruak diantara bunga-bunga itu.

"Kazusa-chan~! Kemarilah, bunga ini benar-benar indah, lho!" teriak Jin yang berdiri diantara bunga-bunga berwarna kuning dan biru tua itu. Kazusa mengangguk dan mengikutinya yang kemudian disusul oleh Michi. Himeka sendiri sibuk memetik bunga-bunga cantik itu. Senyuman tak pernah hilang diwajahnya.

Berbeda dengan yang lain, Kazune tetap berdiam ditempatnya. Tidak berniat mengikuti yang lainnya. Jujur saja, dia juga kagum dengan bunga cantik yang tak pernah ia lihat ini. Tapi, ia merasa ada yang aneh.

"Ini tidak mungkin. Aku tak pernah melihat dan membaca tentang bunga ini dibuku manapun. Bukankah ini hutan yang dikelola pemerintah Jepang? Tapi, tak pernah ada yang membahas ini. Ini aneh. Benar-benar aneh." Kazune menutup matanya sebelum kembali membukanya di detik setelahnya. "Hei, kalian semua. Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti dan kembali kesini?!"

Himeka dan yang lain menoleh heran. Kegiatan memetik bunganya terhenti. "Ada apa, Kazune-kun?" tanya Himeka balik.

"Kembalilah lebih dulu."

"Ne, Kujyo-san!" Michi dengan semangat memanggil pemuda bersurai blonde pucat itu. Kazune mengangkat alisnya. "Disini ada bangunan yang indah, lho! Mau lihat, tidak?!"

Alis Kazune bertaut heran. "Bangunan?" gumamnya.

"Lihat atau enggak?!" Teriakan Michi kembali menggelegar. Kazune mendecak.

"Ya. Tunggu, aku kesana."

"Ah, nii-san, aku ikut!" Kazusa berlari mengikuti Kazune dan Michi yang berada didekat pohon besar. Himeka benar-benar menghentikan kegiatan memetik bunganya dan menyusul yang lain. Jin juga mengikuti tindakan Himeka.

"Wah~… sugoi! Bangunan apa ini?" Jin bertanya heran bercampur kagum. Mulutnya menganga lebar melihat bangunan didepannya.

Himeka memiringkan kepalanya. "Mungkinkah, ini kuil?"

"Kuil?" Kazusa ikut bertanya. Himeka mengangguk.

"Ne, bukankah yang didekatnya itu ada tempat melempar koin?"

"Ah, Hime-chan jeli sekali…" puji Michi. Himeka langsung merona mendengarnya.

"Umhh, arigatou, Michi-kun."

"Sudah-sudah. Tempat ini nampaknya sudah lama. Lihat!" Kazune menunjukkan sebuah koin didekat kotak melempar koin. Koin itu sudah berkarat. "Koin ini ada di zaman Heian. Jadi, dengan kata lain-…"

Jin memotong ucapan Kazune cepat. "Dengan kata lain, bangunan ini dibangun di zaman Heian begitu?" Kazune mengangguk. Ia menatap bangunan yang terbuat dari batu karang dan kayu itu.

"Anehnya, bangunan utamanya ini tidak tampak begitu. Bangunannya tampak terawat sekali. Bahkan dia tidak miring. Padahal, era zaman Heian sudah berakhir lama sekali. Disinilah letak keanehannya," sambung Kazune. Tangan kanannya ia taruh di dagu, layaknya seorang detektif. Kazusa menatap kakaknya.

"Apa ada orang yang tinggal disini?" Seluruhnya menoleh pada Kazusa. "A-apa? Aku cuman sedikit kepikiran dengan kata-kata Michi. Ku-kukira, kata-kata Michi ada benarnya juga. Bunga yang tumbuh disini tampak terawat. Tidak jauh beda dengan bangunan mirip kuil ini."

"Hmmm…" Diam. Semuanya diam berpikir.

 **"Ini memang kuil. Dan aku yang tinggal disini."**

"Err… Hime-chan, kau bicara sesuatu?"

"Eh? Tidak, kok. Kukira Kazusa yang bicara, Michi-kun."

"Apa? Aku? Aku enggak ada bicara lho," elak Kazusa. Kazune dan Jin mengerutkan dahi mereka.

"Ehm." Kazune berdehem pelan. "Lalu, siapa yang bicara?"

 **"Aku. Di belakang. Kalian. Dan, jangan. Ter-ke-jut."**

Dengan gerakan leher patah-patah, mereka semua serentak menoleh kebelakang dan,

"Gyaaa!"

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan terkejut seperti itu. Aku rasa aku sudah bilang pada kalian agar tidak terkejut." Seorang perempuan tersenyum manis sambil membawa nampan kayu berisi teko dan gelas teh. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan Junihitoe berwarna biru langit dan kimono utama berwarna merah muda. Surai Brunette panjangnya digerai dengan hiasan rambut berwarna ungu dan berbentuk kupu-kupu bertengger indah dikepalanya.

"Ka-kau siapa?" Himeka dan Michi bertanya gugup bersamaan. Sejurus kemudian, mereka menunduk malu. Perempuan itu tertawa.

"Karin. Namaku Karin. Karin Hanazono lengkapnya." Perempuan itu masih tertawa anggun sebelum berdehem pelan. "Silahkan minum tehnya." Tangannya menyerahkan lima gelas berisi teh pada masing-masing orang.

"Kau manusia?" tanya Kazune to the point. Karin menatapnya kagum.

"Tidak tahu."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau tak tahu kalau kau itu manusia atau bukan? Ja-jangan ka-kau hantu?" Kazusa memasang wajah horror mendengar pertanyaan Jin Kuga.

"Tidak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kazune lagi. "Kau mau mempermainkan kami? Mentang-mentang kami sedang tersesat dan tak tahu apapun begitu?"

Karin tersenyum lembut. "Aku Karin Hanezono. Salah satu putri keluarga bangsawan Hanezono di era zaman Heian. Umurku dua puluh tahun, hingga saat ini. Seumuran kalian. Aku tidak tahu pasti akan wujudku. Manusia atau hanya sekedar roh, aku tidak peduli."

"Nani? Zaman Heian?!"

Michi ikutan memasang wajah horror. "U-umurmu bukan dua puluh tahun lagi, tapi ratusan tahun, err- Hanazono?" Himeka langsung serasa ingin pingsan mendengar perkataan perempuan yang mengaku putri bangsawan zaman Heian itu.

Seakan tidak nyambung, Karin malah bertanya yang tidak berkaitan dengan topik. "Apa kalian memiliki permen?"

Cengo. Bahkan, Kazune Kujyo juga ikut tercengang mendengarnya.

"Maaf, kau bilang apa?" tanya Jin pelan. Takut, kalau-kalau ia salah bicara.

Karin mempertahankan senyumnya. "Apa kalian memiliki permen?"

Pluk!

Sebuah permen yang dibungkus plastik bening jatuh tepat diatas meja. "Apa permen seperti itu? Itu rasa cherry."

Iris Green Emerald Karin berbinar senang. "Arigatou. Aku menyukaimu,"

"Apa?"

"Aku selalu menyukai orang yang memberiku permen. Tapi, apa aku boleh tahu nama kalian?"

"Ehm, aku Jin Kuga. Yang rambutnya caramel, Michiru Nishikiori. Yang ngasih kamu permen, Kazune Kujyo. Yang mirip Kujyo itu Kazusa kujyo, adiknya sekaligus kekasihku. Dan sisanya Himeka Kujyo. Sepupu Kazusa. Kau bisa menghafalnya?"

"Hm… aku sudah hafal. Apa kalian mau makan malam?"

"Eh?"

"Atau langsung pulang? Ini sudah malam, lho…"

"Err… apa Karin tinggal disini sendirian? Lalu, makannya darimana? Terus, kenapa tinggal disini? Kemudian, kenapa enggak pergi saja dari kuil ini? Sebenarnya, Karin itu siapa?" Himeka bertanya bertubi-tubi pada perempuan muda itu. Membuatnya agak bingung, Karin menghela nafas.

"Aku mungkin persembahan. Tidak tahu, hanya kemungkinan."

"Lalu?"

Karin mengangkat kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Himeka hingga hanya berjarak dua puluh cm. "Apa… kau percaya?"

"Percaya apa?"

"Percaya dengan roh yang dikutuk?"

.

.

.

 **Delete or Continue?**

 **a/n : Hora, mina-san! Adakah yang ingat dan kangen dengan author cantik macam Bunga ini? #TebarConfetti#DihajarMassa.**

 **Enggak, bercanda. Sebenarnya, Bunga mau minta maaf terlebih dahulu. Bunga tahu, Bunga memiliki sekitar tiga fic yang harus diselesaikan lebih dulu. Tapi, idenya malah mengalir ke lain arah dan jadilah fic amburadul macam ini. Gomennasai, mina-san. Bunga bukanlah orang yang konsisten sepertinya… T^T**

 **Ne, adakah yang bersedia mereview fic Bunga ini?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Lolos

**Welcome!**

 **Roh, Cinta, dan Kutukan by Bunga Sharesputri Allussyana**

 **Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin (CHU) Koge Donbo**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPO, Gaje, Alur yang mungkin kecepatan, dll**

 **Don't like! Don't read!**

 **Happy reading, minna!**

 _Summary : Roh merupakan jiwa orang yang sudah mati. Tak mungkin bisa menyentuh tanah dan hidup seperti manusia. Tapi, apakah kau pernah tahu tentang cerita roh yang dikutuk? Tidak? Kalau begitu, akan kuceritakan. Aku melihatnya tanpa sengaja. Dan tanpa sengaja juga, aku jatuh cinta padanya._

 **Chapter 2 : Lolos**

…

 _Dahulu kala, disebuah tempat pada masa ratusan tahun yang lalu._

 _Ada sebuah legenda yang cukup terkenal._

 _Legenda itu menceritakan seorang gadis muda yang menjadi iblis akibat dikutuk oleh seorang laki-laki._

 _Legendanya dimulai ketika seorang laki-laki muda jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis._

 _Gadis itu merupakan putri seorang bangsawan terkenal meski tidak seorangpun pernah benar-benar mengenal dirinya._

 _Namun, sang gadis sama sekali tidak mencintainya dan selalu menghiraukan sang lelaki yang jatuh cinta padanya._

 _Karena selalu ditolak sang gadis, lambat-laun kebencian menumpuk di hati laki-laki tersebut._

 _Hingga akhirnya, ia putus asa._

 _Dan diputuskannya untuk mengutuk si gadis._

 _Ia membangun kuil kecil ditengah hutan-yang nyaris tidak pernah dijamah manusia-dan menyembunyikan sang gadis disana._

 _Agar hanya dia yang mampu memiliki sang gadis._

 _Lalu, bersumpah bahwa sang gadis tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari hutan itu._

 _Sang gadis yang mendengarnya pun langsung ketakutan._

 _Ia menangis, memohon agar laki-laki itu melepaskan kutukan yang dibuat._

 _Namun, laki-laki itu menolaknya dengan kejam._

 _Dan lelaki muda itu langsung pergi meninggalkannya, tanpa pernah kembali lagi untuk menemui sang gadis._

 _Saat sang gadis mengetahui hal ini, ia langsung menumpahkan air matanya sambil memanjatkan doa._

 _Ia memohon pada dewa-dewi di Surga untuk membantunya._

 _Seorang dewi-dengan rambut perak berkilauan-akhirnya iba melihat penderitaan sang gadis._

 _Ia turun ke bumi dan memberikan sang gadis sepasang bunga berwarna biru dan kuning cerah._

 _Dewi itu lalu berucap dengan nada yang menggetarkan hati,_

" _Futatsu no hana no tengoku (Dua Bunga Surga)… Aku berikan keduanya kepadamu."_

 _Sang gadis yang masih tidak mengerti hanya mampu termangu melihat sang dewi._

" _Akulah sang Dewi Takdir. Kuikatkan benang merahmu kepada seorang manusia._

 _Yang tidak pernah terjaga hatinya dari rasa iri._

 _Manusia yang membantumu keluar dari kutukan, tidak boleh meninggalkanmu."_

" _Mengapa?"_

" _Jiwa-nya telah kuserahkan kepadamu."_

 _Dan legenda ini tak pernah berakhir._

 _Konon katanya, sang gadis masih menunggu di hutan itu hingga beratus-ratus tahun lamanya._

 _Menunggu jiwa iblisnya yang abadi diganti oleh jiwa manusia yang membebaskannya dari kutukan menyedihkan itu._

 _Menunggu dan menunggu._

 _Hingga sang gadis iblis akhirnya terkurung dalam penantian yang tiada akhir._

…

Semua orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja teh mengerjapkan matanya. Seolah menyatakan bahwa mereka sedikit tidak percaya dengan kisah yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir Karin. Michi sampai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Em… jadi, kisah yang baru saja kau ceritakan adalah kisahmu, err…-Hanazono-san?"

Karin mengangguk dan menyeruput tehnya dengan anggun. "Tidak masalah bila kalian tidak percaya."

"Tu-tunggu! Memangnya kisah begitu benar-benar nyata?" tanya Kazune dengan nada penuh penekanan. Jelas sekali, kalau dia sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis cantik itu.

"Itu nyata," tegas Karin. Ia sedikit memicingkan mata sebelum kembali memamerkan senyum. "Tapi, tidak masalah kalau kalian tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan."

Himeka memandang gelas teh-nya. Ia tampaknya sedikit berpikir. Tak lama, ia memandang Karin dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Ne, Hanazono-san… lalu, jika manusia yang dapat mengeluarkanmu dari hutan ini benar-benar ada, apa dia akan mati?"

Karin nampak terkejut. Lalu, tertawa pelan dan mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku kan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya." Karin lalu meletakkan gelas teh-nya di tatakan gelas. "Lagipula, bahkan jika seandainya aku pernah bertemu, dia tak akan mau menyelamatkanku, bukan? Mana ada manusia yang tidak takut mati untuk menggantikan iblis."

"Tapi, iblis atau bukan, bukankah Hanazono-san benar-benar cantik seperti dewi~?" sahut Jin dengan tatapan matanya yang entah kenapa bisa berubah wujud hingga berbentuk love. Kazusa langsung menjitaknya keras.

"Maafkan atas tingkah kekasihku yang diluar tata krama," ujar Kazusa malu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena ulah Jin. Karin menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hampir tak pernah melihat manusia yang cukup bodoh untuk bertindak sesuka hati mereka didepan gadis iblis. Ini menyenangkan, bisa bertemu kalian semua."

"Menyenangkan…" gumam Michi pelan. Karin yang menyadarinya bergumam langsung menoleh padanya. Ia menatap Michi seolah sedang menemukan sesuatu.

"Hmm?"

Michi terkejut. Ia kaget setengah mati. "A-ah, ti-tidak. Lu-lupakan sa-saja soal gumamanku tadi." Karin mengangguk dan menggumamkan kata 'baiklah'. "U-uh, a-ano… bisakah aku tanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Ya. Tanyakan saja."

"Ung, kau bilang yang bisa mengeluarkan mu itu cuma manusia yang terpilih, kan? Lalu, bagaimana kau mengetahui siapa manusia terpilih itu?" tanya Michi serius. Iris matanya berpendar karena rasa ingin tahunya.

Karin tampak berpikir sebentar. "Dewi Takdir mengatakan ini padaku, 'ku ikatkan benang merah kepada seorang manusia. Yang tidak pernah terjaga dari rasa iri.' Karena itu, kupikir manusia itu adalah seseorang yang jatuh cinta padaku."

"Hee~hhh?" Kazusa mengerenyit. "Apa itu benar?"

"Menurut analisisku begitu," jawab Karin anteng.

Kazusa sweatdrop. "Bagaimana bisa begitu, coba?"

"Oh, aku mengerti," ucap Kazune tiba-tiba. "Benang merah dianggap sebagai takdir yang mengikat jodoh dalam pernikahan. Sedangkan rasa iri yang dimaksud itu mungkin seperti sebuah kecemburuan. Dan… yah-yang menghubungkan antara pernikahan dan kecemburuan hanya cinta, kan?"

Karin mengangguk antusias. "Kau benar, err-Kazune-kun?"

Kazune menghela nafas mendengarnya. "Terserah, kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan apapun."

Iris green emerald Karin berbinar senang. "Benarkah? Boleh aku memanggilmu Kazune-kun?"

"Terserah," jawab Kazune cuek. Kuga memutar bola matanya malas melihat Kazune.

"Kau benar-benar tak akan punya pacar, Kujyo!" komentar Jin. Kazune melirik Jin tajam. Apaan coba maksudnya membahas itu? "Kau terlalu cuek. Modal tampangmu itu gak akan laku. Akan lebih baik kalau kau care sedikit sama para gadis. Kayak aku," lanjut Jin yang dengan seenaknya menyumbang saran pada Kazune.

Kazune menyipitkan mata dan memberikan tatapan aneh pada Jin. "Aku punya pacar atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu."

Karin sendiri sibuk menghabiskan teh di gelasnya. Lalu, ia beranjak berdiri-yang membuatnya menarik perhatian semua orang. Himeka mengajukan pertanyaan tanpa menunggu aba-aba. "Kau mau kemana, Karin-chan?"

Karin tidak langsung menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum. Membuat Michi tidak tahan untuk tidak menyusul bertanya. "Apa kau ingin tidur?"

"Tidak, iblis tidak perlu tidur," ujar Karin cepat setelah ia menggeleng. Kazusa bertepuk tangan. "Ada apa Kazusa-san?" tanya Karin melihat reaksi Kazusa.

"Hehehe… habis hebat sekali! Kalau aku punya kemampuan tidak tidur selamanya sepertimu, aku bisa bermain game semalaman tanpa ngantuk di sekolah~!" jawab Kazusa cengengesan.

"Game?"

Kazune menatap Karin. "Kau tidak tahu?"

Karin tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum mengendikkan bahu. "Aku yakin Miyon-chan pernah mengatakan hal yang sama. Apakah 'game' itu menyenangkan?"

Kazune sweatdrop. "Jadi, kau benar-benar tak tahu rupanya. Dan… apa itu Miyon?"

Karin mengerucutkan bibir. Membuat dirinya terlihat lebih imut dan menggemaskan. "Miyon-chan itu bukan 'apa', tapi 'siapa'! Tentu saja dia manusia."

"Heehh?!" Kaget. Semuanya kaget berat mendengar ucapan nona iblis yang tampak tak menakutkan sama sekali didepan mereka itu. Karin tersenyum manis.

"Dia pelayanku," jawab Karin singkat. Lalu, ia berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan, bermaksud hendak menjalankan niat yang menjadi alasan ia berdiri tadi. Selang beberapa menit, ia kembali dengan tumpukan pakaian kimono ditangannya. Semuanya menatap Karin heran.

"Dewi, kenapa kau membawa banyak pakaian keluar?"

"Kalian perlu tidur, kan?" balas Karin bertanya. "Jadi, aku membawa pakaian tidur untuk kalian," lanjutnya sambil membagikan pakaian kepada setiap orang yang ada.

Himeka menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terimakasih."

"Tidak masalah, Himeka-san."

"Oh, tunggu. Ada beberapa hal yang mau aku tanyakan," cegat Kazune tiba-tiba. Karin menoleh cepat sambil menaikkan alis kanannya. "Kau bilang Miyon adalah pelayanmu. Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Dia kan manusia bukan iblis."

"Hee~! Pelayan, ya? Iya-ya, seperti apa pelayanmu?" tanya Michi tertarik.

"Err… Nishikiori-san, kan?"

Michi cepat-cepat menggerakkan tangannya didepan wajahnya sendiri. "Tidak-tidak-tidak. Panggil saja aku Michi, lebih enak didengar soalnya."

Karin mengangguk dan ikut menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. "Baiklah, terimakasih. Dan soal pelayanku, dia itu seorang gadis yang sangat ceria dan dia sebenarnya cuma orang yang terikat dengan kutukanku. Karena aku jadi dekat dengannya, maka dia sering kupanggil pelayanku. Toh, dia tidak keberatan sama sekali. Hehehe…"

"Terikat?" ulang Kazune. Ia menatap Karin, seolah berkata 'apa maksudnya itu?'

"Akan kuberitahu satu hal. Orang yang bertemu denganku adalah orang yang akan terikat dengan kutukanku. Aku, bisa mengambil jiwa mereka atau membuat mereka mematuhi perintahku, tergantung situasinya. Yang artinya-…"

Kazune membulatkan mata sepenuhnya ketika melihat Karin tersenyum lebar. "…-Kalian semua adalah pelayanku."

"Ko-Kok bisa?" seru Kazusa terkejut. "Aku tidak mau jadi seorang pelayan untuk iblis."

"Ah, selama kalian tidak menyentuh bunganya maka status pelayan kalian kucabut," balas Karin anteng.

"Bunga?" tanya Kazune. "Bunga yang ada didepan kuil?"

Karin mengangguk. "Itu merupakan bunga surga. Bunga sang Dewi Takdir. Tidak sembarang orang boleh menyentuhnya tanpa imbalan."

Semuanya terkecuali Kazune menampilkan muka horror mengingat mereka menyentuh-tidak, bahkan memetik bunga-bunga itu. Kazune cuma mengendikkan bahu dan menghela nafas lelah. "Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan dirimu. Jika aku pikirkan lebih lanjut, mungkin aku akan gila."

Karin tertawa. "Kalian mengobrol dengan iblis juga suatu hal yang gila, Kazune-kun. Tidurlah," perintahnya halus. "Jalan keluar akan muncul bersamaan dengan terbitnya mentari. Oyasumi, minna-san."

"O-Oyasumi."

.

.

.

Ciaap! Ciaap! Ciaap!

Burung-burung kecil dengan warna-warna cerah tampak berkicau riang. Menandai pagi telah datang meski hanya secercah cahaya yang menembus masuk kedalam kawasan kuil. Kazune menguap kecil. Tidurnya cukup menyenangkan meski tak bisa dibilang sangat nyenyak. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Sudah ada Himeka dan Kazusa yang sibuk merapikan rambut kusut mereka-mereka juga telah berganti baju-serta Michi dan Jin yang masih tidur-tidur ayam dilantai. Kazune memutar bola matanya malas. Sekarang apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk keluar dari tempat ini?

"Karin-hime, mengapa saya harus repot-repot mengantar mereka?"

Kazusa terkejut mendengar suara dari luar ruangan. Bukan Karin yang berbicara, tapi orang asing yang lain. "Siapa diluar?" gumam Kazune tak sadar.

"Hup!" Kazusa berdiri cepat. "Tidak tahu! Karin melarang kita keluar untuk sementara. Mungkin itu si pelayan. Ah-siapa ya namanya?"

"Miyon, Kazusa-chan," jawab Himeka lembut meski tak ditanya. Ia beranjak membangunkan Michi dan Jin didekatnya dengan menggoyang-goyang tubuh mereka berdua. "Michi-kun, Jin-kun, bangunlah. Kita harus pergi dari sini."

Jin berbalik malas. "Kenapa?"

"Bangun, bodoh! Kau pikir ini rumahmu?" bentak Kazusa. Ia merasa jengkel dengan Jin yang sejak awal fajar tadi tidak terbangun meski ia mengusahakan segala cara seperti menepuk pipi Jin-ralat, menampar pipi Jin maksudnya. "Tidak mungkin kita berlama-lama disi-!"

Graak!

"!"

Seorang gadis dengan rambut green tosca menatap jutek seluruh penghuni ruangan. "Jadi, kalian tamu-tamu tak diundang yang menyusahkan Karin-hime semalam?"

"Apa?!" urat Kazune langsung muncul seolah berbentuk tanda tambah. Semuanya terkejut, heran, sekaligus sweatdrop mendengar perkataan gadis hijau itu. Santai sedikit, kenapa?

"A-ano, ka-kamu siapa ya?" tanya Michi terbata. Bukan karena takut, tapi karena efek ngantuk yang belum sepenuhnya sirna dari tubuhnya.

Gadis hijau itu melipat kedu tangannya didepan dada. "Miyon I. **Tidak senang** bertemu kalian."

"O-Oh, jadi kamu-…"

Perkataan Himeka langsung dipotong Jin riang. "Ah! Gadis pelayan!"

Ctak!

"A…PA?"

"Mi-Miyon-chan, su-sudah. Sekarang lebih baik kita antarkan mereka pulang, ya?" bujuk Karin yang muncul dari balik pintu. "Kau juga harus pulang, bukan?"

Miyon yang awalnya menggembungkan pipi akhirnya mengangguk luluh mendengar pintaan Karin. "Baiklah. Mereka harus pergi, ya?"

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Melewati daerah semak belukar yang entah bagaimana daun-daunnya terasa halus di kulit. Tidak ada secuil duripun yang menusuk atau ranting yang mungkin terselip dan melukai badan. Satu saja tidak ada. Kazune yang berjalan dibelakang Karin memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama. Gadis itu tidak melepaskan kimono berlapisnya. Padahal Kazune yakin kalau lapisan kimono itu setidaknya ada empat buah. Apa gadis ini tidak merasa berat atau sukar ketika berjalan di semak-semak?

"Kazune-kun?" panggil Karin.

Kazune tersentak kaget. "Hah?!"

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seteliti itu? Apa ada yang aneh?"

Kazune menggeleng pelan seolah ragu untuk menjawab. "Entahlah," jawabnya sambil mengendikkan bahu. "Bagiku, keberadaanmu saja sudah aneh." Karin tampak diam mendengarnya. Tapi dalam hitungan detik dia tertawa. Cukup keras hingga bisa didengar semuanya. Membuat semuanya mengerenyit heran.

"Karin-hime?"

"Karin-chan?"

"Hanazono-san?"

"Pfft-kau benar-benar menarik, Kazune-kun," ujar Karin. "Satu-satunya pria yang membuatku tak bisa menahan diri untuk terus tertawa. Bahkan tidak di zamanku."

"Apa itu pujian?" tanya Kazune.

Karin tersenyum tipis lalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang tidak pasti. "Yah, mungkin saja."

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Miyon-yang berdiri memimpin rombongan-berhenti. Tepat di tebing yang bersebelahan dengan air terjun. Air terjun itu tidak menimbulkan suara gemerisik seperti air terjun umumnya. Melainkan menimbulkan suara seperti orang yang mendengkur halus. "Air terjun apa ini?" celetuk Jin. Miyon menoleh tidak suka padanya.

"Apa-apaan celetukanmu itu?" sahutnya. Himeka yang berjalan dibelakang Miyon ikut menatap air terjun. Miyon buru-buru berujar khawatir. "Air terjun ini tergolong cukup tinggi. Kalau kau pengidap acrophobia kau pasti akan menjerit histeris."

Himeka menggeleng. "Aku bukan pengidap acrophobia."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Apa kami akan pergi ke Surga?"

Miyon menatap Himeka tidak percaya. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Huh?" Himeka malah balas menatap Miyon. "Kupikir, kami akan disuruh lompat agar kami mati dan pergi ke Surga."

"Kau mau?"

Himeka terdiam sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu jangan berkata begitu. Dasar aneh!" ujar Miyon jengkel. "Ini jalan keluarnya. Terjun dan kalian akan tiba di Tokyo. Ah tenang, kujamin kalian gak akan mati, kok."

"Sungguh?" seru Jin. "Kalau begitu, bukankah mudah bagi Hanazono-san keluar dari tempat ini? Tinggal lompat dan wush! Sampai di Tokyo!"

Miyon menggeleng. "Gak-gak-gak! Itu gak mungkin. Karin-hime itu dikutuk. Dia gak bisa terjun keluar dari sini tanpa si manusia terpilih. Jangan ngomong sembarangan."

Karin tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa mina-san." Karin membungkuk sopan. Ia tersenyum tulus. "Senang bertemu kalia-EH?!"

BUK!

Tanpa aba-aba, Michi yang sangat penasaran langsung mendorong punggung Karin dengan kuat ke arah air terjun. Dan hasilnya… tada!

Karin berdiri melayang di dekat air terjun. Dia tertawa. "Maaf, tidak berhasil Michi-san. Aku dikutuk." Lalu, ia tertawa lagi. "Terimakasih karena mencoba untuk mengeluarkanku dari sini."

"Ternyata kau beneran iblis." Kazune mendekat ke pinggir tebing. "Kalau aku melangkah, aku pulang kan?"

"Ya!"

"Baiklah…"

Kazune lalu melangkahkan kaki dan alisnya bertaut. "Tunggu, ini kaca transparan atau apa? Aku gak ngerasa akan jatuh."

Miyon melongo. "Itu tidak mungkin, kau akan jatuh ketika kau melangkah sedikit saja ke dasar sana! Tapi-kau kok bisa enggak?"

"Nah, barusan aku bilang, kan?" ujar Kazune kesal. "Tapi, kau-!"

Greekk!

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara retakan yang cukup keras. Karin yang masih berdiri melayang terkejut. "Apa itu dari bawah kakiku?"

"A-Apa itu?" seru Kazusa.

Greeeeekkkkkkk!

Dan suaranya makin terdengar kuat. Sebelum akhirnya, cahaya ungu yang berkilauan mucul dari dasar jurang yang terus mengarah ke atas. Mengenai Karin dan Kazune yang ada diatasnya.

"Eh?"

WUUUUUSSSSHHHHH!

"KYAAAAA~!"

"Gah!"

Set!

Pemandangan yang terakhir mereka lihat adalah…

 **Kazune Kujyou dan Karin Hanazono ditemukan menghilang di tempat.**

 **.**

 **.**

To Be Continue

.

.

A/n : Halo, mina-san~! Apa kabar? Semuanya dalam keadaan sehat-sehat aja kan? Gimana kabar ujiannya? Masih proses? Kalau gitu, sama kayak Bunga. T^T

Oke, Bunga ngerti. Apapun masalah yang Bunga hadapi di dunia nyata, Bunga gak seharusnya ninggalin seluruh fanfic Bunga. Maaf, ya semuanya yang udah nungguin fic-fic Bunga sampai berkarat. Maaf banget! Nanti, kalau Bunga udah selesai ujian, Bunga bakal lebih rajin kok updatenya. Nah, langsung saja ya balasan review untuk chapter kemarin.

Milky Hokmes : Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat Bella-senpai yang udah bilang ide cerita ini menarik dan penulisan Bunga udah berkembang. Meski Bunga yakin perkembangan itu udah mundur lagi karena jarang nulis. -_- Thanks udah review, Bella-senpai! ^_^

Nofita123 : Ini udah update dan salam kenal juga, Nofita-san. Makasih juga semangatnya~!

Blossom-hime : Enggak, enggak horror kok. Ini lebih ke fantasy aja. Kayaknya seru kalau manusia tampan x iblis cantik ketemu. Hehehe… ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review~!

MomoEruna : Delete or Continue? Nih, udah Bunga lanjutin. ^-^

Azahnurbandini : Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah dibilang bagus ya ficnya~!

Lany : Makasih udah nunggu fic ini, Lany-san. Arigatou sudah review.

Nuezchan : Udah lanjut kok, Nuez-chan. Maaf membuatmu lumutan. Jangan samapai lupa sama fic ini ya? Jangan lupa sama Bunga ya? Janagn tekan tombol reset, ya? (Efek yang masih membekas karena Kaori from Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso)

Gusti994 : Udah lanjut. Makasih udah dibilang seru. Thanks uga udah review.

Guest 1 and 2 : Sudah dilanjutkan. Terima kasih sudah review. Lain kali tolong tulis nama kamu, ya?

Erd03 :Thanks udah suka sama fic ini. Ini sudah dilanjutkan, kok.

Sekian dari Bunga, mina-san. Jika ada yang mau ditanyakan atau pengen ngbrol sama Bunga, bisa lewat PM atau chat ke line Bunga. Id : alfinahime30

Salam sedahsyat God Thunder-nya Karin,

Bunga Sharesputri Allussyana

.

.

Seorang laki-laki tampak mengerutkan kening. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah tanda tak suka sedang matanya tertutup. Seolah-olah ia melihat sesuatu di lain tempat dengan pikirannya. Dengan tidak sabar, dia mengacak kasar surai hitamnya. "Lolos, eh?"

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa lolos."


End file.
